warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Ravenwing
2nd Company, Ravenwing]] The Ravenwing is the name of the 2nd Company of the Dark Angels Chapter of Space Marines and is also usually used as the name for the 2nd Company of all of the Dark Angels' Successor Chapters, who are collectively known as the Unforgiven. The Ravenwing Company is a highly specialised unit that is intended to make use of mobility and speed to defeat the enemy rather than heavy firepower. Originally the Ravenwing was the portion of the Dark Angels Chapter and the Unforgiven Chapters that was tasked with hunting down the remaining Fallen Angels, the Dark Angels who turned to Chaos during the Horus Heresy and betrayed both the Emperor and the Dark Angels' Primarch Lion El'Jonson. History Space Marine of the Ravenwing Company in battle.]] The Ravenwing originated as the heavy cavalry unit of the feudal knightly group known as the Order on the Dark Angels' homeworld of Caliban before the Great Crusade which hunted the potent Chaos-mutated beasts that terrorised the deep forests of that feudal world. This cavalry unit of the Order wore black plate armour with distinctive winged helms and was skilled in battle that its members could survive the deep forests of Caliban alone. The current captain and Master of the Ravenwing Company is the Dark Angels officer Sammael. Sammael rides the last known Imperial Jetbike, a lost piece of Imperial anti-gravitic technology dating back to the time of the Great Crusade. Organisation Like the Deathwing, the Ravenwing does not conform to the ideal of Space Marine Chapter organisation as laid out in the ''Codex Astartes'', though the rest of the Dark Angels and the other Unforgiven Chapters' companies generally are Codex Astartes-compliant. The Ravenwing Company is mostly composed of Bike Squads and squadrons of assault Land Speeders, these vehicles are then divided into two groups, one serves as an attack squadron and the other as fire support. Hunt for the Fallen When a member of the Dark Angels or of the other Unforgiven Chapters receives the honour of being promoted into the Ravenwing Company, they learn the secret truth of the Chapter. The Dark Angels Primarch Lion El'Jonson was betrayed at the end of the Horus Heresy by his second-in-command Luther, who slew the Lion in single combat on the Dark Angels' lost homeworld of Caliban before he and those other Dark Angels who had been corrupted by Chaos were transported into the Warp by the will of the Ruinous Powers. These Traitor Marines are known today as the Fallen Angels, and the Dark Angels and all of their Unforgiven kin are sworn to bring every one of the Fallen to repentance or death before they can receive the Emperor's forgiveness. The Ravenwing Company was originally created to serve as highly mobile hunters in the pursuit of the Fallen Angels and this is still their most important, if highly secret role within all of the Unforgiven Chapters. Company Appearance Company Badge Company Colours The company does not use the same dark green colour scheme for their armour and vehicles as the rest of the Chapter, much like their counterparts in the Deathwing Company, though unlike the Dark Angels' Terminators who wear bone-white, the Ravenwing's members wear the original deep black Power Armour colour used by the Dark Angels Legion during the Great Crusade before the Horus Heresy. Sources *''Codex: Angels of Death'' (2nd Edition) *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (3rd Edition) *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (4th Edition) *''Descent of Angels'' (Novel) by Mitchel Scanlon Category:R Category:Space Marines